User blog:BJFRacing14/ABN Leads CableAce nominations
Letter from the President of Champion Digital Broadcasting, Taylor Winston I am extremely pleased to announce that American Broadcast Network is a prime nominee of several CableACE awards. I want to take this opportunity to thank the viewing audience of America for your continual support of ABN and its network partners. Also, I thank the CableACE awards committee and staff for considering American Broadcast Network for nomination of so many prestigious awards. We understand how deeply competetive the Ultra High Definition television market can be and it is our goal at Champion Digital Broadcasting to produce the very latest in broadcast technology, superb programming for all ages and support the communities we all call home. Since 1943, our company has continued to live up to its name: "Champion", because we truly are champions in television technology and programming. We continue to expand on newer technologies yet to be developed by anyone else and we are bringing in new programming that will continue to entice the audience with excitement to the point where they tell their friends and families about their experience with our programming and how it impacts them. Many new and current viewers of ABN tell us how our programming has greatly affected their lives in so many positive ways. We hold our programs to the very highest of standards to ensure you that the program you watch is appropriate for your age group. We hold nothing back. Champion encourages all viewers to get in contact with us via our many social media outlets including Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Wordpress, and many more to give us suggestions on new programs, improvements to current programs, and so on. Your feedback is critical to our continual success in the future. As the CableACE awards fast approaches, your vote matters greatly. It's your voice. Let it out! Tell the CableACE awards community why ABN matters to you and how much you appreciate the high quality of programming and services we provide to your community. It's you and ABN together that will make our quest for number one complete. Win, lose or draw, ABN will not stop leading the way. ABN has been America's most honored network since 1964 and our past CableACE achievements are a testament to the committment passed down from my grandfather, Mr. Lee Winston, the father of Champion Television Group. It was on June 5, 1943 that he carved the path to the future of Champion and the ABN family of networks: "It is my vision that Champion Television Group will be the best organization to represent the Western United States and beyond. It is my hope that we bring to the viewers at home the best in high quality entertainment and that they are satisfied with our services. It is my vision that we only produce programming that is appropriate and suitable to the consumer's ideals and liking. We at Champion Television Group believe in our peers to suggest and to help maintain our presence in the community. We are eager to see what will become of this organization in the years to come. I am very proud to represent Champion Television Group. Your support will greatly bolster our future and affect the communities we serve in the near future." Here in 2017, Lee's vision is our mantra. 66 Rock, Ashley, Vanessa and Vittell, Cross, Timeless, My Family, Second Chance, ULTRA Guts, and Sunrise America. The people who work on these incredible programs live and breathe our motto: Excellence. Tradition. Leadership. These programs testify to the vision we continue to live out each and every day at Champion Digital Broadcasting. With your vote, the people who produce these wonderful programs for you will forever cast a legacy of a lifetime to be passed down to the next generation of entertainers, producers, writers and many more in the years to come of future excellence, future tradition and future leadership. Join ABN and Champion Digital Broadcasting in our efforts to win at the CableACE awards this August. Even if we do not win, we are brave in the attempt to win, a motto Special Olympics athletes carry with to area, regional and international competitions. '' ''Thank you again, viewers of America for honoring American Broadcast Network with your continued support and loyalty. We invite ABN viewers to join MyTV in their presentation of the 2017 CableACE Awards on August 27th. Cast your vote and your support by using the hashtag "#ABNForCableACES". That's hashtag "ABNForCableACES". We will see you on August 27th. If you are not near your TV, we will simulcast MyTV's presentation of the CableACE Awards on ABN.com and on the ABN Mobile App available for all smartphone, PC and tablet applications. Category:Blog posts